Viva La France
by iHannibal
Summary: Four teens take a trip to the local mueseum. But they got more than they bargened for, can the teens help their new friends at the mueseum or will they be shipped away? NATM 2 fic, T for language and violence


**iHannibal: Ok hello there peoples. This is a story I came up with when me and Khfangirl681213 went to go see _Night at the Museum 2_ over the weekend. We had a blast so I give you my next story! Don't worry MvA next chapter will be out soon I'm almost done with it, and my Mayuri story is on hold till further notice sorry :(**

**Ok let me lay something down because Khfangirl will apper in the story!**

**Roni=iHannibal**

**Bianca=Khfangirl681213**

**Kimberly=my friend**

**Hanna=iHanna**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask, me just send me a message! ^-^**

_

* * *

_

_Viva La France_

It was a hot morning in New York. People trying to keep cool and the local Middle School was taking a field trip to the Museum of Natural History. In a local apartment about three blocks from the museum. A teenage girl groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach. Causing her left leg to dangle off the side of her queen sized bed, the rest of her sprawled out, a limb facing every corner of her metal four-poster bed.

She blinked awake the bright neon lights of her clock/_iPod_ player staring back at her. "7:30…" She mumbled as she sat up on her knees rubbing her eyes that crusted over during her sleep. The girl's hair was about chin length and bangs falling to about the tops of her eyes. But the bangs were held out of her face by a Navy colored headband. She turned around so she was sitting on her but finding it much easier to remove her blankets this way. She pulled out her tangled legs from the messed up sheets and blanket placing her feet onto the wooden floor. Her room was fairly large, containing a dresser pushed in the center of the right wall, Her TV, Wii, and Playstation 2 sat on top of the faded white dresser, which was missing a few handles. Off on the left wall just a bit before the door that led out into the hall way was a cage containing a sleeping Ferret named Itachi. She named him after a character from a show called _Naruto_ for the fact that Itachi was Japanese for weasel. She even made him a blue shark plush and her ferret buddy—as the girl sometimes calls him—sleeps with it every night.

The front wall where the exit door is placed to the left of it was a huge closet that would open really wide because you couldn't walk in it. And in the back right corner was the door that leads to the bathroom. Her bed sat against the back wall with the huge window taking up most of the wall, it opened wide enough to walk out onto and had a small metal walkway just outside it—the purpose for it was to be used as a fire escape—and a metal ladder hanging off of the side of it. "Roni sweetie! We're leaving now can you please remember to chaperon for Carmen's field trip?" Roni's mother called to her from the kitchen. Her mother and father were meant to chaperon but where called away on a business trip at the last minute. So they put Roni in charge of taking her little sister, not that she mined she loved the museum. "All right! We'll be fine-" She yelled back so they could hear her threw her walls and shut door, but she was interrupted by a taxi's horn honking at them to hurry up. Those taxi drivers are not patient are they?

"All right we love you!" Her mother called once more before the front door was shut. Roni sighed as she walked over to her closet throwing open the squeaky doors wincing as they screeched to life. The noise caused Itachi to raise his head up lazily wondering why his nap was interrupted. She started to rummage through the closet after about five minutes of searching she settled on a pair of black baggy jeans with chains and mesh pockets hung and placed in random areas, a white _Invader Zim _t-shirt with different faces of _Gir_ on it and it bold black letters saying '_I'm going to sing the doom song now'_ and a pair of black converse that have seen better days from all the times they've been worn. She walked into the bathroom connected to her room; it was small containing only a toilet, sink, and shower. It was tiled from top to bottom in old white tile that started to become slightly less white over the years. Roni had to get dressed quickly knowing she and her sister where going to be late, she was fairly thin from her poor diet and lack of eating, and her deathly pale skin from staying up all night on her laptop. She didn't wear much makeup aside from cover ups and eye liner.

Roni skipped out of the bathroom all dressed for the day her mood not matching her dark outfit. She turned on her _iPod_ radio—her _iPod_ all ready hooked up—as she started dancing randomly, to '_If I only were a Goth by ThouShaltNot' _pulling moves no one has used since the 80's.

"_I'd be thinner  
I'd be taller  
Go clubbing in my collar  
With skin pale as a moth  
Dressed in black, I'd go creepin'  
While the normal folk are sleepin'  
If I only were a Goth_

_With my hair up, I'd look fancy  
Like Siouxsie and the Banshees  
With silk or velvet cloth  
Dressed in boots, never sandals  
And the room would be lit with candles  
If I only were a Goth_"

The lyrics slowly made their way to Carmen's—Roni's little sister—ears. She was waiting in the kitchen for Roni to hurry up and finish dressing but instead she hears what she likes to call '_freak music_' start to play. Carmen wore a blue denim skirt covered over by a pink Aeropostale shirt and brown slip on shoes. She was in the seventh grade her older sister in eleventh. Carmen stomped down the hallway past her door and up to her sisters barging right in. At the time Carmen did that Roni was still pulling her 80's dance moves and this time it was the _Michael Jackson Moonwalk. _She had her hand up to her head like she had a hat on and was keeping it down with her right hand.

"Dear god, why can't I have a normal sister!?" Carmen shouted over the music to get her sisters attention, Roni stopped mid-slide and glared at her smaller sister. Her bangs dangled freely in front of her face no longer have a headband to pin them up, but the way they fell made it so whenever she gave someone a glare it looked more demonic. "What do you want infidel?" She snapped using the voice that showed she wasn't playing around. Carmen rolled her eyes, Roni had a habit of using big words—mostly ones Carmen didn't know—so it made Carmen look stupid.

"Come on, or we're going to be late, the sooner we leave the faster it's over…" She grumbled out. Many would agree that Roni and Carmen are polar opposites. Roni had a much darker outlook and was far more creative. Carmen was bubbling with stupidity and 'omg!?Really?!' and could give a rat's you know what about art and literature. "Very well. Come." Roni said in a poorly done British accent. She picked up her black _Invader Zim Gir _purse and her _iPod_ from its charger stopping it mid-way of _'Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield'_ that had just started to play when Carmen came in. Snatching up her Skullcandy ear buds from the faded white bedside table that her clock was on. She walked passed her sister brushing her shoulder against Carmen's. She passed her sisters door and wanted to gag like she did every time, she had a poster of the _Jonas Brothers_ taped up on it. Their gayness made Roni sick to her stomach.

They entered the kitchen and Carmen walked over to the table picking up her _American eagle_ purse. And instantly whipped her _Black Jack_ out of her purse and started to text, her best friends Mary and Kala. Roni's actions where much similar but she didn't own a _Black Jack_ she owned a _Side Kick_ and flipped that open and started to text her two best friends Hanna and Kimberly, using her favorite instant messenger MSN.

_Willy Wonka signed on_

_Willy Wonka: Hey u 2_

_Raven: yo_

_Hanna: hey dude._

Roni had an unnatural obsession with _Willy Wonka_ from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, which lead to her MSN name. Kimberly—or Kim for short—has always loved the name Raven so that was hers and Hanna's was her name plan and simple.

_Willy Wonka: u 2 taking Mary and Kala with u?_

Mary and Kala are Hanna and Kim's younger sisters and— ironically—Mary, Kala, and Carmen are the best of friends as well.

_Raven: yea had 2 _

_Hanna: me 2_

_Willy Wonka: lolz meh 3_

Roni and Carmen had just turned the last corner and passed everyone's favorite coffee house _Star Bucks._ And the museum had just appeared in sight, sitting on the top of the steps by the entrance was Hanna, Kim, Mary, and Kala. Carmen ran up to Mary and Kala stuffing her phone into her purse before doing so. Roni closed her _Side Kick_ before putting it away in one of her many pockets and running up the stairs to the others. "_Gut der morgen." _Roni bleated in German as she reached the top step slightly out of breath from running up them. "I don't know German but I'll take that as a 'good morning'." Hanna said pushing her light blue _Ted Baker_ wire glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Hanna had long hair that went to about her mid-back. She was wearing a white, light pink and orange plaid pair of kakis. With a navy top fitting over her thin frame, and a pair of brown flip-flops. She was the middle height of the three teenagers and the youngest being only fifth teen.

Kimberly had short blond hair, cut into a bob style fashion. She had on black skinny-jeans and a black shirt that had _Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight_ album art on the front. Her feet where covered by a pair of one size to big Vans the top half being covered by the hem of her pants. Kim was the oldest of the three as well as the tallest, she towers over most men in their twenties and she's only Seventeen.

Kim's little sister Kala, and Hanna's little sister Mary where dressed the same as Carmen, same brand of shirt, and a skirt. The only difference's was that Mary had on a bright lime green shirt with a blue skirt and Kala had on a yellow shirt with a black skirt that had pink hearts on it. Roni looked over noticing this and leaned into Hanna and Kim whispering to them but her voice still high enough to be heard by their little sisters. Carmen glared at her older sibling but it gave no effect what so ever. "Don't look now but the Barbie clones are staring at us!" She said her voice high-pitched as she tried to impersonate _Peanut _from _Jeff Dunham's comedy act. _The Barbie girl trio-- as they where nick-named by their elder siblings—rolled their eyes and sauntered in the museum. The trio of teenagers linked arms with each other and walked in them after Kala, Carmen, and Mary.

Roni had been into this museum countless of times because of living so close to it but every time she wandered in it made her mouth open in awe. The first thing you see is this huge Tyrannosaurus Rex hunched over and it's jaws spread out wide like it was about to eat you. It towered over the entrance and the museum's visitors'. And the polished wooden platform it stood up on only made it seem taller. "What is that?" Carmen asked with her nicely waxed eyebrow raised. "A T-Rex Sherlock, I call him Rexy!" Roni said enthusiastically, as she shyly raised her hand and gave the skeleton a small wave and smile.

"Yo macaroni!" Hanna called over from the gaggle of teachers, parents, tour-guides, and middle school teenagers. Roni blinked out her trace as she heard her nick-name being called. "Coming!" She yelled as she left Rexy and ran over to join the others. "You will be divided into groups of ten with three chaperons per group, understood?" One of the teachers said over the sea of kids and parents, Hanna and Roni couldn't see what teacher said it because the back of people's head blocked most of the view.

Roni's short height of only 4"5 and Hanna's at 5 didn't help in the slightest either; thankfully they had Kim who was a good six feet lean down and whisper. "It was Mrs. Goucher" She mumbled clearly not found of the lady, the two smaller members nodded as they craned their necks and stood on their tippy-toes.

As the kids ran to find their friends and be put together in the same group Roni, Hanna, and Kimberly linked up arms showing they where a packaged deal. Mary, Kala, and Carmen however where not easily as amused as their older siblings. A scowl of pure disgust was upon their faces clearly not happy being stuck with their sister. A few kids started to crowd around Mary, Kala, and Carmen more and more Barbie clones. Most of the girls wore some type of _American eagle_ type brand or something similar. Some even had the schools cheerleading uniform on. There were a few guys placed into the group but from the guess of it was they where jocks and also shop at stores like _Abercrombie and Fitch._ Roni had come up with a nick-name for people that shop at those stores and it's the only brand of shirt they own. Aberzombie. Though this unfortunate struck of bad luck made the trio wonder why god would curse this upon them. Roni sighed knowing there was nothing the poor Goth girl could do about it she put her index finger and thumb nail together to form the 'OK' sign but turned it to the side and put her fingers up to her lips, releasing a loud ear splitting whistle from her mouth. The noise caused her overly loud and preppy group to silence eminently trying to block out the sound by covering their ears. "Ok listen up you bunch of hobnockers! We're going to start the little tour now so-" Roni started but was cut off from a light tapping on her shoulder making the teen jump out of her skin.

Roni turned around to be faced with a small plump woman about middle aged. She had vivid red hair that was tied up into a bun firmly on the back of her head. The woman worked at the museum, one could tell from her uniform and her name tag that read '_Hello My Name Is: Rachael'_ "Can I help you?" Roni asked staring up a bit at Rachael, the woman standing a good few inches higher than her. "Um, yes. You see there is an odd number of students here and I was wondering if your group could take one more…" She asked stepping off to the side, be hide the woman was standing two people. One about the age of Carmen, Kala, Mary, and the other seventh graders here. The other one much taller and anywhere from Hanna's to Kimberly's age. "The older one even said she would help watch your group…" Rachael spoke up, but before Roni could protest the plump woman waddled off to take care of some other museum related matters.

Both had a rather olive colored skin, like a Puerto Rican or Cuban. Their hair was a very dark brown like that of cherry oak or dark chocolate, and their eyes also where a dark color on a line between dark enough to be black but light enough to be brown. Pretty much the same color as Roni's eyes, which grew darker the more angered she was and lighter the more excited she was. They stepped forward the older one had her hand protectively on her younger sisters shoulder not sure what to make of Roni, Hanna, and Kim. They stopped when they were about two feet in front of the other older teens.

"Hello there star shine! I'm Roni the ringleader and these are my lovely assistants, Hanna and Kimberly." Roni said before taking a small bow and motioning to her friends on her right and left side. She turned back to the group of seventh graders and motioned for Kim to head to the back of the gaggle. They did this to make sure no one would try and think about sneaking off, Roni had put Kim in the back because most people don't want to mess with people taller than them—aside from Roni who would pick a fight with anyone making for of her for her height. "Come children far too much to see!" Roni called as she started walking down one of the hallways passing a wax statue of Theodore Roosevelt with his sword in the air as he sat mounted on his hazel colored horse. "Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-six president of these United States of America. He was a rough rider!" Roni said motioning to the statue giving it a small salute before it disappeared out of sight.

"Are you two new here I don't recall seeing you around…?" Roni said looking over at the two newest additions that were being rather quiet. The older one still had a protective hold on the younger one. "Yes we moved to New York two weeks ago…" The older one said her voice clearly southern, Roni too had some southern voice living in the south most of her life but her father got transferred to New York and the years have downed her southern accent. "Well then how come I haven't seen you?" Roni asked knowing the closet High School around was the one that Hanna, Kim, and herself went to. Before the girl could answer Hanna stepped in and spoke up. "Because you've been skipping class the past few days remember?" There was a blank expression upon Roni's face as she tried to recall this event. It was long after that she smiled goofy like and gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah!" Hanna looked over to the other two girls and smiled softly. "Your name's Bianca right?" The older girl nodded smiling very warmly apparently pleased someone remembered her name. "Yes and this is my little sister Abi…"

Bianca's face was very heart shaped her cheeks where highly raised on her face and when she smiled they seem to rise higher. Her dark eyes lay be hide a thin pair of wire glasses, and she didn't have any bangs her hair parted at her forehead flowing down on both sides of her face-- much like Hanna's does-- her hair hit just past the shoulder. She wore a white blouse that had a V-neck to it, and the collar was frilled up like a pirate's shirt. Under that was a pair of black pants and some nicely polished black dress shoes. Bianca clearly had the whole _Pirates' of the Caribbean_ look going on for her.

Abi also had a heart shape face and highly placed cheek bones. She was slightly paler than her sister and her hair fell slightly longer as well. It ran to about her mid-back and dangled in a lose ponytailed tied up with a black colored ribbon. She had on a white t-shirt with a picture of _Jack Skellington_ on it from _Nightmare before Christmas._ He was leaning against a grave head looking rather depressed, most likely from the scene where _Jack_ confesses he doesn't want to be the _Pumpkin King_ but something more. She also had on a pair of black skinny jeans and from the belt loop hung a black belt with roses and thorns on it. Abi also had on a pair of converse that had flaming skulls decorated on the side. The outfit made Roni nod in approval of its pure win.

Roni glanced up at the two and nodded, Bianca and Abi found it a pain in their neck—literally—to crane their necks down to look at Roni and her amazingly short height. Roni noticed their amazement and before Bianca could ask if she was one of the seventh graders Roni spoke up. "No I'm not a seventh grader I'm in eleventh grade and sixteen for Pete's sake…I'm just kind of…" "Short?" Bianca spoke up without thinking about it though not meaning to hurt the poor girls' feelings. Roni glared up at Bianca giving her one nasty death glare. "Oh! Looking down on me eh!? How predictable! Why don't you come down here so you can tell that to my face!?" Roni said lashing out, causing the seventh graders to look slightly afraid. Some of the guys were shouting out '_Fight! Fight!' _in the back of the gaggle. Hanna stepped in and wrapped her arms around her smaller friends waste to keep her from attacking the poor confused Bianca.

"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to-"The poor girl stuttered not sure what entirely was going on. Kimberly pushed thru the gaggle and made it to the front literally picking up Roni and holding her by the waste as she smaller teenager wiggle to get free. "Put me down! I don't like to be man-handled!" She whined, she would have easily punched anyone else that tried this. But because it was one of her dearest friends she laid not a finger of harm upon her. Hanna let out a sigh of relief pushing back a few strands of stray hair that fell in front of her face. "Sorry about that. But you see Roni has one of the biggest Napoleon complexes since Napoleon himself so it's best to refrain from things like that…" She muttered to Bianca who nodded still slightly shaken up by that near attack from Roni.

It wasn't long after the '_incident'_ when the group made their way thru the hallways of the museum. They passed many things and Roni and the others tried their best to explain what they knew. They passed a group of cavemen when not long after the almost fight had started. "This is the Neanderthal, the primitive man. The cave man!" Roni said trying to be energetic about this even though she found the cave men to be rather boring herself. They looked like a white _Bob Marley_ that got lost on _Gilligan's Island_. Though the blank faces of her group stared back at her causing the teens face to drop in disappointment. "You know, like from the _Geico_ commercials! _So easy a cave man could do it?_" An choir of '_ah's'_ arose from the group, one kid towards the center raised his hand, Roni—after much craning from her neck—picked on the guy. "Yes?" "Well if they're like from the _Geico_ commercials why aren't they in suits?" The guy—clearly no smarter than a walnut—asked, Roni rolled her eyes at the completely stupid question. '_They can't be __**that**__ stupid can they?_' The small teenager asked herself internally shaking her head from side to side. She rubbed the small gap between her eyebrows as her brows furrowed. "That's because it was _**commercial**_**, **this is what the cave men really looked like!" She grumbled at their stupidity and continued on down the hall. She turned into a small oval room that read _'Diorama Room'_ above the outside arch. On each side was a diorama one of three different cultures and civilizations. The first one on the right was one of the Ancient Romans, next to that was the Wild West, and on the opposite side of those two was one of the Ancient Mayans. One could view all these comfortable be sitting down on the two-sided bench place in the center of the room.

Roni walked over to the Ancient Roman diorama and stood next to it on the left side Hanna across from her on the right side of the diorama. "This is the ancient Roman civilization." Hanna spoke as the students crowded around it the ones in the back trying to look over people's heads to see. "They were the most advance civilization of their time era, and they had the same gods as the Greeks but with different names. Such as _Zeus_ the god of the gods in Greek mythology is _Jupiter_ in Roman mythology." Hanna said in a '_as matter a fact'_ tone of voice. Hanna had loved the ancient Roman civilization ever since she first learned about it back in the sixths grade. "And the guy calling all the shots in this diorama is _Gaius Octavius, _he had a son named _Augustus_—the guy the month of August is named after—and Octavius's Uncle-in law was Julius Ceaser who soon later adopted Augustus." Hanna said as she explained tad-bits of this and that about Rome, Roni actually had to stop her otherwise they would run out of time.

Hanna muttered something under her breath as she sat down on the bench facing the Roman diorama. Roni moved over to the left side so she was on the left side of the next diorama. The _Wild Frontier_. Roni was just about to open her mouth when Kimberly cut her off from in the back. The gaggle of young teenagers turning around to face Kimberly trying to pretend they were interested. "The Wild West as I'm sure you've heard it been called was a dangerous place back in those days. Indians' and highway robbers, and from the look of the diorama it seems to be about the time the early American's where extending the railroad and there was the big gold rush in California." Kimberly said as she went on explaining things of that time era in early American history. Kimberly grew up watching old western movies with her dad and found a strange connection for cowboys of the Wild West. "Now in the diorama the blond-haired figure with the cowboy hat out in front, that's _Jedediah Smith. _He was an explorer of the _Rocky Mountains _as well as a hunter_…" _Kimberly went on about the many things Jedediah did in his life.

Roni stood up on her tippy toes and craning her neck to see even a glimpse of Kimberly's golden locks. But no luck what so ever, her unbelievable short height failed her once again. She sighed in defeat as she leaned against one of the walls as she folded her arms across her chest. "It must suck being…you know…" Roni looked over and saw Abi speak up for a change. Ever since this morning she didn't recall the girl speaking up once, Roni nodded before unfolding her arms and shoving her hands into her pockets. "Yeah, you can't see crap at concerts or at movies if some really tall dude gets in front of you. And it's pretty much impossible to get on the best rides at theme parks..." Abi let out a small chuckle at Roni's frustration, though she couldn't relate she had some idea of what she was going through. Roni glanced up at Abi and smirked, "You know you're pretty cool, I give you props for your epic win t-shirt. Would you like to join my circus?"

Abi blinked she was lost at the circus but remembered back to this morning;

"_Hello there star shine! I'm Roni the ringleader and these are my lovely assistants, Hanna and Kimberly." Roni said before taking a small bow and motioning to her friends on her right and left side._

Abi once again let out a small chuckle. "Well what do you do in your '_circus_'?" "We hang out at museums and libraries because we're that bad arse." Abi let out a quiet laugh not wanting to ruin Kim's speech; she whipped a non-existing tear from the corner of her eye. "Sure but can my sister be in it?" Abi asked motioning with her thumb over to Bianca who was listening to Kimberly's American history lesson. Roni had a momentary frown on her face as her brow furrowed in frustration—clearly still peeved about earlier—after a moment she sighed and rubbed the back of her shaggy mop head of hair. "Sure why not?" Roni said staring off at the diorama of the Wild West before looking back at Abi. "Just no small jokes yea hear!?" She said taking her left hand and pointing her index finger at Abi trying to prove Roni had some—though she really didn't have any—authority. Abi smiled and walked over to tell her sister the news.

Abi walked over to Bianca who wasn't standing very far from Roni was but far enough that she couldn't hear their conversation. Abi gave a light tug on Bianca's sleeve to get her attention; Bianca looked over at her younger sibling and smiled softly. "Yes?" "Well Roni invited us into her little group, with the other two." Abi said mentioning Hanna and Kimberly. "Yeah…" Bianca said waiting for her sister to continue as she turned to fully face her now. "So, can we join…?" Abi asked hopefully, this was the closest she had gotten to making new friends since moving here. And it wasn't hard to figure out why, she was treated like an outcast because of the way she dressed. The seventh grader chewed her lip nervously awaiting an answer; she always felt more of a connection with her older sister than with her parents. "Sure, why not!" Bianca said smiling; Abi smiled too and snickered at the fact those where the same words that had come out of Roni's mouth as well.

Abi walked back over to Roni her tan face glowing from the happiness she felt right now, "Hey Roni?" Abi asked in her natural shy sounding voice, Roni turned her head over to look at the girl but also being force to look up at her as well. "Hmm?" "My sister said we could join!" Abi said in a rather happy mood, Roni smiled too and removed her hand from her pocket and stuck it out for Abi to shake. "Well then I personally welcome you!" Abi smiled and laughed quietly before shaking her hand with Roni's.

Kimberly had noticed Roni had gotten into some kind of business deal and didn't want to be messed with for something as little as talking about the Mayans. Kimberly also didn't like being yelled at by her shorter friend, because even though Hanna was short she wasn't that short and when Roni gave a yelling it made her seem a good ten feet tall. Kimberly moved over some so the group of kids could see the Mayan display as she talked about little facts about their culture not knowing much about them. "They where a extremely moderate civilization much like the Romans but scientist say that the Mayan calendar is more accurate than the one we use today." Kimberly said as she pointed out the different people like the scholars and that you could tell from the robes they wore. A girl in the front raised her hand shyly as if she would be scolded for doing such a thing. "If that's the case then why don't we just use their calendar…?" Kimberly thought for a moment wishing Roni or Hanna was up here at the moment for the two of them contained more knowledge about the rest of the world than she did.

Just then Roni pushed her way through the crowd sensing her friend's distress call from afar. She managed to make it to the front but not without tripping over some of the people she had the squeeze by. She let out an annoyed grunt as she smoothed down her t-shirt and dusted off her pants. "To answer that question you have to think." Roni explained dusting off her arm from where she had to touch people to get by. She wasn't one for another person—that she didn't know very well—to touch her, unless it was just shaking hands or giving a high five. "The reason we don't use their calendar is because we have been using the one we have now for ages and it would be a pain to go in a tell every person in the world '_Hey we're changing the calendar so get used to it!_' because people would not be used to it and have a hard time adjusting." Roni said placing her hands on her hips as she rocked back and forth lightly on her heels, she glanced and saw another man raise his hand. "Is it true that the Mayan calendar stops at some point?" The guy asked it made Roni have a look of pure amazement on her face; Kimberly tried her best to conceal the same look she had but failed. "Y-yes, they say it ends at 2012 or the end of the world…" She blinked and smiled at the man giving him a head bow for his _rather_ intelligent question. "Come along the time is…err… of the essence!" Roni said not even enjoying it when she says the word _'Short'_ but thanks to her vocabulary she had plenty of words to try and avoid it. And when she couldn't she would change the subject. They left the diorama room and passed a model replica of an _Easter Island Head. _"Don't ask any questions on him because I wouldn't know the answer." Roni said as if reading the minds of ten younger teenagers. They passed into all sorts of different rooms one was about the early American exploration with _Luis and Clark_, and over to the left of them was a young Indianan woman with two braids that where place on her shoulder. She had on a beautiful Native American dress with colorful beads hanging from the tied ends of it. "This is _Luis and Clark_." Roni said walking in front of the two men pointing at them from be hide the glass that they stood. "That is_Sacagawea_. And I ask you refrain from laughing at her name." Roni snapped before any could let out a snicker. "She was an amazing woman, she climbed mountains swam rivers, and crossed miles of land to help Luis and Clark navigate the area. And she did it all with a baby strapped to her back!" Roni said, the voice she said it was clear that she had High respects for Sacagawea.

They had to leave the room earlier than they would have liked because they wanted to get all the rooms in. They soon passed a set of replicas of _Attila the Hun_ and a few of his soldiers. "This is _Attila the Hun_ he was an emperor of the Huns for some time. He conquered most of Europe and was an enemy to the Roman Empire." Roni said moving along down the hall before turning down a dark corridor, it leads to the hall of Ancient Egypt.

There are two twenty feet Jackals on both sides of the entrance guarding the tomb. Each has a spear easily reaching maybe fifth teen feet at best. The jackals stood staring at each other and in the far back was a sarcophagus and be hide that was a wall of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and on that wall hung a golden tablet also written in hieroglyphics.

Roni was about to speak up but someone on her left side beat her to it. It was Bianca. "This is the tomb or a replica of it anyway, of the great pharaoh Ahkmenrah." Bianca said motioning around the room as she walked closer to the sarcophagus; it was be hide glass up the top of the glass was slide down some though no one in the room could answer why that was. "And that-" Bianca said pointing to the tablet be hide the pharaoh that hung on the wall. "-Is Ahkmenrahs' tablet. It's said to hold mystical powers!" As she went on explaining things about it like how it's said that it can bring back the dead but only at night, or how it can open a door to the underworld. She also explained that Ahkmenrah had an older brother named Kahmunrah and that he claimed his little brother stole the thrown from him because '_Mother liked him best_'.

Roni snuck over to Hanna and Kimberly who were looking up at the Jackals and even they felt short at that moment. "Wow…Now I know how you feel Roni…" Kimberly said snickering as she craned her head up to look at the thing. Roni nearly fell on her but she was leaning back so much. "Sure…" She grumbled but made no threats or attempts of murder to her friend. "They say Jackals guard the dead, it makes since because Anubis the god of embalming had a head of a Jackal…" Roni said to her friends as she tore her eyes away from the statue looking down at the floor and rubbing her swore neck. "Oh I let Bianca and Abi into our group." Kimberly and Hanna looked down at Roni as if she was serious. It had only been the trio of them since as long as they could remember. But the two said nothing.

Roni headed back over to Bianca as she just started to explain the embalming process. "Ok lecture's over move along." Roni said standing be hide Bianca and nudging her foreword. "B-But I'm not finished!" The taller girl whined as she was pushed out of the Egyptian room getting one last glimpse of the pharaohs' sarcophagus.

The group walked all around the museum and made a pit-stop for some lunch at the small cafeteria they had. And those that finished or didn't want to eat could shop at the gift shop. Though there was one last room they had yet to see and the best was saved for last in Roni's opinion "Kim, go get the ones in the shop please. Hanna round up the others in the area it's time to visit one last room…" Roni muttered as she sat at a metal table with five chairs one for each High school student and the other one for Abi. She leaned back in her chair as she sipped down the rest of her _Dr. Pepper_ before tossing it into the trash can directly be hide her. Kimberly walked into the shop and came out not much later with a group of about six girls and Hanna came back with the four boys. They both met in the center of the cafeteria as Roni stood up walking over to join them. "Sad to say our tour is almost over…But! We have one last room to visit and I saved the best for last!" She announced before walking off down the hallway they came from. She turned down a different direction and that lead to a room filled with French history. "This is the French history room; it's rather new to the museum." She spoke going around the room before stopping in front of a picture of a rather short man in a rather large hat. He had on what appeared to be a General's uniform of that time era. "This is the great _Napoleon Bonaparte._" Roni said as her eyes twinkled with such respect no words could explain. "This great man was the Emperor of France! He led its vast army all across Europe and made himself infamous!" "Yeah but got his arse kicked by the winters of Russia then got exiled by his own people. He was pretty much the early age Hitler. Not to forget he's famous for being short and rude, creating the Napoleon Complex which you work so well at Roni." Hanna said back sassing her friend as she had a accomplished smirk on her face.

Roni was literally fuming by that but didn't lash out like one would have thought. She glared at Hanna trying not to kill her best friend but merely gave her the middle finger back at her comment. Hanna shrugged off the action of her friend by calling attention of the younger group. "Ok it's time to leave now so head onto the busses please!" Hanna said leading towards the exit though they didn't have to be told twice. "I wish to stay longer…" Roni said as she dragged be hide with her friends including her two new ones Abi and Bianca. "Oh hell no." Carmen said as she and Mary and Kala walked up to their older sisters. Roni rolled her eyes and reached into her purse pulling out her _Invader Zim Gir_ wallet. "I'll give you twenty bucks for smoothies if you take Mary and Kala and speak of this to no one." Roni said pulling out the twenty. Carmen stood there for a moment thinking it over, on one hand she could bust her sister, on the other hand twenty bucks for smoothies. It was a long thought before Carmen snatched up the cash and headed for the exit with her friends. "Hey Bianca I'm going to go too, I'll take the bus home." Abi said as she too headed for the exit, Bianca nodded a warm smile on her face. "Ok, be careful! Call me if you need anything!" She called as her sister waved good bye and left the museum. "Well I'll be in the French room if you need me! Oh Bianca here's my number and MSN name. You _do_ have MSN don't you?" Roni asked pulling out a slip of paper jotting her number and MSN name down on it before handing it to Bianca. "Huh? Oh yeah, it's _KHfangirl681213_." Roni blinked trying to retain all of that but slowly nodded. "Wait…Like _Kingdom Hearts_ KH?" Roni asked though that was a terrible mistake.

Bianca blinked before a wide smile grew over her face. "Yeah! You play? My favorite character is _Zexion_, because you know the _Organization XIII_ rocks!" Bianca said as she went on and on about stuff that Roni didn't really know. The poor girl that opened her mouth literally felt her lower left eye twitch from it. She saw Hanna and Kimberly mouth out that they were going to the diorama room and snuck off. When Bianca finally stopped talking Roni was at a loss of words and most likely a few Brain cells as well."Yeah I've played some of it…And my favorite character is _Xemnas_ or _Mansex_…" Bianca looked baffled not believing that her new found friend was a fan of her least favorite character.

"Well I'll be in this room right here." Roni said jerking her thumbs to the French history room be hide her. "Ok then I'll just head off into the Egyptian room then." Bianca said before heading down the hallway and turning a corner out of Roni's sight. Roni sighed as she sat down in the empty room just her and all the history around her the floor was rather cold on her pant covered butt. Though she didn't mind to much.

Hanna and Kimberly stood hovering over the Roman and Frontier diorama admiring the beautiful figures know as Octavius and Jedediah. They looked down at the small figurines silently wishing that they were alive and real, not knowing the true secret of the Museum at Night. "Amazing isn't it Kim?" Hanna asked leaning over the diorama of Ancient Rome some of her hair fell in front of her face as she gentle brushed it be hide her ear. "Yeah…" Kimberly said as her eyes scanned the Frontier looking at every little dolls face but stopping at the one with golden blond hair and a cowboy hat.

Bianca walked into the Egyptian room a wave of peace fell upon her as she stared into the darkened room of the pharaoh. She stared up at the Jackals a smile on her face as she walked past them and up to the pharaoh himself. She gentle put her hands on the top of the glass that separated her from the pharaoh. "Sleep well your highness…" She whispered as she removed her hand from the glass. Her eyes started to trace the golden design on the coffin.

~*6:50*~

"The museum is now closed, please come again tomorrow." A voice over the intercom broke the trance the four teenagers where under. Roni felt a vibrate in her pocket as she took out her _Side Kick_ to see she had one new message on MSN.

_Hanna: Are we locked in here!?_

_Raven: I believe so __

_Willy Wonka: Hehehe cool_

_KHfangirl681213: Not cool!_

Roni stood up from the floor and dusted her butt off as she left the room checking the time on her phone.

_Willy Wonka: Ok 6:50…and it's getting dark…_

Bianca was just about to reply to the message when a golden light shone from the tablet almost blinding her; the light was so immense.

_KHfangirl681213: Guys get to the Egyptian room now!_

The others read the message and started for the room Roni meeting up with Hanna and Kimberly along the way though they had no time for greetings as they sped off to the Egyptian room. They entered and were forced to shield their eyes from the blinding golden light.

The light died down and the teenagers could lower their hands and could once again see. Hanna, Kim, and Roni stood in the door way as they stepped forward only to be blocked by two giant spears blocking their way. The trio looked up as their faces paled in a deathly way, the Jackal statues had moved! They where currently blocking the way for the trio to pass. It was such an unexpected turn of events they couldn't speak!

Bianca turned around to look back at her friends only to see the Jackals had moved from their spot and now was blocking the path from her and her friends. Bianca's naturally tanned face had gone a good shade of pale now as it quickly was flushed of its color. She felt a light hand rest on her shoulders as she tensed up. She had a feeling it was the pharaoh but what was under the wrappings she didn't want to find out. Images of decaying mummies and such entered her mind and would not leave. She slowly turned her head to face the worse. But instead of rotting flesh she was faced with a man with gorgeous glowing tan skin and dark eyes. He was still wrapped in bandages but the ones around his face where gone. "It sure does get hot in those things…" He said as he removed more and more of the bandages that reviled more of his glowing Egyptian tanned skin.

"Don't fall for it Bianca! He may be sexy but he's a mummy that's come back from the grave! He'll eat your brain!" Roni called as she tried to climb over the spears but the Jackals threatened to attack.

The pharaoh turned to look at Roni was a look of disgust upon his gorgeous face, he had pulled off all of the wrappings and was dressed in a golden tunic with bands of golden jewelry on his arm and a beautiful piece hung from around his neck. He had shortly cut brown hair but it was completely covered up when he placed his crown up on his head. The crown was also made of gold and made the man look even taller; he wore no shoes but had on golden bands around his feet. "I would never do such a thing." He spoke to what sounded like a melody blending together with different pieces of music. He spoke something in Ancient Egyptian which no one-- other than the pharaoh and the Jackals—understood. It was apparently a command for once it was spoken the Jackal guards withdrew their spears and stood back in place like they had never moved.

Roni dusted herself off as she walked up to the pharaoh glaring at him as she circled him like a hawk not taking her eyes off him. The pharaoh wasn't in the least bit scared by the tiny teens threats at all he just found it rather annoying. "Is it because she to pretty to harm?" Roni asked in a sneer as she interrogated the pharaoh. "No. It would just be disgusting!" The pharaoh said as he glared down at Roni, she was silent for a moment then shrugged walking a bit of a ways away but still keeping her eyes on the man.

"You're… Ahkmenrah!" Bianca exclaimed recovering from her daze. This was no way at all real to her she just keep telling herself that this was one big dream and she must have fallen asleep in the museum. Ahkmenrah smiled as he walked a bit closer to Bianca taking her right hand and gently kissing it's middle knuckle. He let his face hover above her hand as he still held it. "At your serves'." He whispered his hot breath hitting her hand as he redrew his face and his hand. Bianca's face was red beyond compare. Her face was heated up from the embarrassment that had happened and the fact her new friends had just witnessed it.

"Get a room!" Roni called from over by the door way she had wondered back to. Bianca was about to yell at Roni but Hanna got to her first by smacking her upside the head. Roni turned to leave but was stopped by a Night guard. He had short hair much like Ahkmenrah, but it was slightly longer in the front and it was black. "Who are you?" The night guard asked pointing his off flashlight at Roni, Hanna, and Kim. "I should ask you the same thing!" Roni said placing her hands on her hip in a defining manner. "I'm Larry Daley. The night guard here and I'll ask you once more. Who are you?"

"I'm Roni, that's Hanna and Kimberly and over there by the brain eating mummy is Bianca." Roni spoke her hands still on her hips as she glared up at Larry. "Ok then what are you doing here?" Larry asked trying to be nice to the teenager. But before she could answer a remote controlled hummer whizzed in a swerved around Roni's feet before crashing into Kimberly's feet.

"Dag nab it!" A voice called from in the vehicle it had a very southern accent like it belonged in a rodeo in Texas somewhere. "Calm yourself Jedediah." The second voice sounded deeper and a more European accent to it than the first. Kimberly bent down and picked up the small toy car causing whatever was inside to scream. "Hey Gigantor help us in here!" The southern voice screamed as Kimberly open the car door on the driver's side tilting the car so that they would fall out the open door. And sure enough two small figures fell the second one clutched onto the car door for dear life and the first one that was previously in the driver's seat clutched onto the second ones foot.

"Oh my god…" Hanna whispered as she bent to get a closer look at the figures, her eyes went wide with amazement. "It's Octavius!" Kimberly to leaned in a little closer having the same baffled expression as her friend. "And Jedediah!"

It sure enough was the one holding onto the car door had on a generals outfit made of metal and a Roman war helmet. A red cape dangled from his shoulders and Roman sandals attached to his feet. Clutching his feet was a cowboy with golden locks and the traditional cowboy vest and boots. He also had on a red handkerchief tied around his neck. Octavius— obviously the Roman general—as well as Jedediah—the cowboy—looked over at the girls with their brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know us?" They asked at the same time. Kim gently set them on the ground car and all. Both her and Hanna bent down so they could see them a bit better. "Yeah we go to the museum a lot and me and Kim tend to stay in the diorama room." Hanna explained as she stuck out her pinky finger to shake. "I'm Hanna" "Octavius…" The general muttered a bit heist but shook finger all the same.

"Name's Kimberly, but you can call me Kim." Kimberly said to the other blond. Jedediah lifted his hat off his head and bowed his head respectively. "Jedediah ma'am! Or you can call me Jed."

Roni stood off a bit ways away from all this still to baffled to take any of this seriously. "So wait…" She said getting everyone's attention. "This all happened because of that golden block over there?" She said pointing to the tablet across the room. Larry nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket looking around the room. "Yeah pretty much." Roni shook her head before walking up to the nearest wall as she tried to bash her head against it. "Wake up wake up wake up!!" The girl yelled smacking her head into the stone wall. Hanna rolled her eyes before rubbing her now swore temples. "Roni can you not be stupid for five minutes?" Though Roni ignored her and keep bashing her head into the wall even though there was a good sized red spot there now.

"Hey short stuff! Listen to me!" Hanna yelled at her friend who turned her head to glare at her. Roni opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Hanna. "Oh and Napoleon's lame by the way and shorter than you!" Hanna said laughing as her friends face grew red with anger; Roni lunged at Hanna only to be caught in mid-air by Kimberly. "Put me down! You know I hate to be man handled!" Roni yelled squirming to get free but Kimberly had a strong hold on her friend.

"See even she hates it." Jed said as he turned to Octavius and smirked. Kimberly started to leave the Egyptian room dangling Roni over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Help! I'm being raped! Raped I tells you rape!" Larry raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Hanna walked by muttering '_don't ask_'. Bianca followed be hide them as Jed and Octavius pilled into their remote controlled car. The pharaoh followed be hide Bianca, smiling down at her. He had a beautiful smile that made his face glow even more. Bianca once again found herself blushing like crazy when she looked up at him. She had to look away so he couldn't see how bad she was blushing.

The group had returned into the main hall to find the T-Rex walking around and wagging its tail like a dog. Roni peered over Kim's shoulder and a wide smile appeared on her pale face as she wiggled free of Kimberly's hold. "Rexy!" She said running up to the dinosaur, it lowered its head to get a better look at the girl. Roni took the opportunity to hug its giant muzzle "Hey boy!" Hanna, Kim, and Bianca couldn't believe it. The T-Rex was alive, for the most part.

Just then a small clacking was heard and the group looked over to see Theodore Roosevelt sitting on top of his hazel colored horse with Sacagawea sitting be hide him. "Well now who are you four?" He said looking between all four of the teenagers. Roni let go of the T-Rex's muzzle and walked over to the president. "Roni, those two over there are Hanna and Kimberly." She said pointing to her friends that stood next to Larry. "And that's Bianca." She said pointing to the tanned skin girl standing next to the pharaoh. "Theodore Roosevelt-" He started before Roni cut him off smiling politely. "Twenty-sixth president of the United States of America, rough rider am I correct?" Teddy blinked before smiling down at the girl. "That you are! I see you know your history!"

"That I do Mr. President." Roni said smiling as she looked around the museum watching as things came to life before her very eyes. The others watched too amazed by all of this happening, but they somehow knew this wouldn't be their last

_**Night at the Museum**_.

* * *

**Oh...my...gawd....Longest chapter of anything evar! It took me a while to type all that up, I hope you enjoyed it so far the next chapter will be up as soon as I get the next chapter to MvA up! Promise!**

**Oh just so I can avoid questions, this is a Self InsertxCannon pairing story and the pairings are... (gets shot because of that)**

**BiancaxAhkmenrah**

**HannaxOctavius **

**KimberlyxJedediah**

**TeddyxSacagawea (because I support it!)**

**RonixSTC (soon to come :D)**

**and slight JedOct (because we all love it ! 3)**


End file.
